


5:05

by theclayofdreams



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Age of Consent Is 16, Anal Fingering, Consensual Sex, Consistent Affirmations, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Forehead Kisses, Good Intentions, Healthy Relationships, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Top Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclayofdreams/pseuds/theclayofdreams
Summary: Loosely based off of the Arctic Monkeys' song, 505. Wilbur wakes Tommy up really early and things go from there.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 56
Kudos: 245





	5:05

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the tags, the age of consent is 16. I wanted this entire fic to be completely consensual and not manipulative or non-consensual. If you don't like the pairing, don't read.
> 
> For those of you who are here for the fic, enjoy your stay!

It’s 4:40 in the morning when Wilbur wakes Tommy up. Brown eyes and a warm smile are more visible in front of him when Tommy’s blurred vision clears. Wilbur shifted to his normal posture when Tommy wiped his eyes, moving his hands from where they’d been resting. Half-lidded, he looks up at the older male.

“Good morning..” He speaks just above a whisper.

“Mornin’ Tommy.”

Tommy really shouldn’t have looked down from Wilbur’s face while slight daylight peered through the blinds. He ended up covering his eyes almost instinctively after seeing the man’s chest. “Put on a shirt!” He anxiously shouts, embarrassed.

“Alright, I will. Did you sleep well?” Wilbur asks as he moves to his closet, Tommy peeking from between his fingers as the male’s faced away from him. “Mhm!” He hums out assuredly, a small laugh leaving the older.

“Good to hear.” Wil says, “You want some breakfast?”

Tommy pipes up instantly, “I’m absolutely starving, Big Man.”

And what an energetic bloke Tommy is, given he’s barely been awake for two minutes. Tommy’s hands fall from his face as he gets out of bed, completely clueless to the embarrassment he’d expressed as he taps Wilbur on the shoulder and rushes to the kitchen.

Tommy doesn’t need to flick the lights on, since it seems Wilbur’s already done that. There’s an abandoned, hot cup of coffee on the countertop as he makes his way around the kitchen looking for items so they can make some food. Wilbur could probably hear him running around. It’s not until a warm hand is placed on Tommy’s hip that he stops in his tracks. He wasn’t someone that got physical touch often, not hugged nor’ kissed, and he turns to look up at Wilbur.

An innocent gaze from Tommy has the older man looking at him differently for a moment. “Would you like some help?” Wilbur asks, brushing off his own thoughts and thus moving his hand off the younger boy’s hip.

“Yeah, I- I don’t really know your kitchen.”

“You’ve been here a day; I don’t expect you to.” Wilbur exclaims, moving to get two pans and the egg carton from the fridge.

“Bacon?” He asks Tommy. The boy’s expression further brightens. He takes that as a yes.

Needless to say, Wilbur didn’t expect for Tommy to try taking over his kitchen when it came to cooking. Then again, he didn’t know of the constant want Tommy had.

Tommy always wanted to impress Wilbur. He liked the fact that Wilbur would be proud of him or the way he’d see a smile on him when he looked back on streams. It made him happy, made him beam with happiness.

As Tommy’s cooking, Wilbur guides him sweetly. He helps avoid any burns on their part. Wilbur had a feeling Tommy’s parents didn’t really let him cook much, but then again, the boy’s sixteen. He places his hand on Tommy’s hip once more, disliked the shifting of the male’s feet. That’s what he told himself, anyways.

Did Tommy have to give him that look?

“Relax, you’re tensing up. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“I’m fine. A pog woman lover such as myself.. never feels pain.”

Wilbur laughs at this, “Well, you be careful anyways, _woman lover_.”

And Tommy is. Their bacon isn’t burnt to a crisp, the eggs aren’t half bad. Wilbur declares it a success.

Wilbur sadly couldn’t really see what he’d been doing throughout the cooking because of the steam fogging up his glasses, but he’d taken them off and the lack of them didn’t terribly mess up his vision.

“Aye, how long have you been up?” Tommy questions.

“Since four or so.”

It was 4:52 now, Wilbur running his fingers through his hair whilst answering. Tommy gave him a look of concern, just for a moment, before beginning to eat.

“Why do you get up so early? I know people that barely get up past three in the afternoon!”

“Work, sometimes. Sleep isn’t as easy for me, Tommy.”

“Being old does that to you?”

Wilbur gives him a certain stare, aiming his fork at the younger as though to challenge him.

“What if there were a woman my age?”

“I love women! Women pog, amazing, every last one of ‘em.”

“Then I’m not old, Tommy! You’re just a simp.”

Wilbur and Tommy bicker playfully as they eat their food, an occasional eye roll from Wil following at the comments he was receiving. It makes him wonder how time takes them from one place to another, ever so quickly.

How it brought them to Tommy stealing his glasses, to Wilbur pinning him against the kitchen counter, to _that_ _look_ Tommy was giving him again.

Innocent. Too damn innocent, and vibrant.

“I’m sorry—”

Wilbur slowly brings his face closer to Tommy’s, “Those are your glasses, yeah?”

Tommy can’t tell if this is a bit they’re doing, nodding hesitantly as he sets the glasses down.

“That’s your shirt too, then?”

Tommy can tell he’s blushing, practically dying of embarrassment under a fixated gaze. He nods, and all of a sudden Wilbur’s hands are dropping from where they’re resting on his waist. Tommy’s hands go directly to the back of Wilbur’s neck for leverage when he finds himself slipping due to Wilbur’s action.

Needless to say, his arms wrapped around Wilbur’s neck leads to something far from innocent. The older male’s hands are back on him, and he’s been sat on the countertop.

“Remind me what the age of consent is, Tommy.”

“Sixteen..?” Tommy’s face still burns bright.

“Well, then. That’s convenient, innit?”

With that, fingers trail downward, slipping beneath Tommy’s shirt before settling on the bare flesh of his waist, tracing circles there. Wilbur’s encouraged him into a kiss, saying sweet nothings against his lips ever so often. Tommy, with a lack of experience in kissing, tried to mimic the movement of Wilbur’s lips.

Wilbur thought it was cute, chuckled lowly and felt Tommy shiver against him.

He eventually parted from the kiss and leaned to whisper into Tommy’s ear.

“You want this, darling?” Wilbur asks, but then he’s expressing concern, and he’s looking Tommy in the eyes and it’s making Tommy feel even more fuzzy and the warmth between his legs just … immense. He avoids Wilbur’s gaze in order to not give his obvious arousal away, looks to the clock. It’s 5:05 now, has to remind himself of that.

“I can stop if you don’t—"

“I want this, Wil.” He cuts Wilbur off as his gaze goes back to him, “I really want this.”

Wilbur’s eyes brighten, it’s not hard to miss the way they do. It’s also not hard to miss the smile that appears, genuine as ever. Tommy would only ever be treated like an adult by Wilbur, at least at this age, and had come to realize that pretty early on. Wilbur let him make his own decisions.

This time it’s Tommy who initiates the kiss, although nervously doing so. He lets Wilbur take the lead after that, feeling the older man’s fingertips brush against his spine. He’s kissed till’ he’s breathless, lips travelling to his throat.

“Don’t leave.. y’know..” Tommy starts, blushing furiously, and he can feel the lightest brush of lips against his shoulder in response.

“I won’t. You just tell me if it’s too much, okay?”

That has Tommy’s heart fluttering, the way it does when Wilbur jokes around with him specifically, the way it did when he first saw the male in person. He nods at the question, runs his fingers up into Wilbur’s soft locks of hair and earns himself an approving hum.

“I love you. You know that?”

Tommy’s heart flutters again, just that easily from those words. No one ever made him feel quite like this, did they?

“I love you too.”

Suddenly he’s being lifted up, finally on par with Wilbur’s height and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He’s breathing in the scent of the older man, the cologne he can tell was recently put on. It’s vanilla, it’s musk, it’s cinnamon and whiskey. It’s everything sensual and comforting because it’s what he recognizes as Wilbur’s scent.

All the while he’s caught up in the male, he doesn’t even realize they’ve moved to Wilbur’s bedroom until the door’s being closed with one hand. Wilbur walks over to the bed, and Tommy’s worried he’s going to be thrown onto it till’ all Wil does is sit down, adjusting him to sit properly on his lap.

He gives the older man a confused look before he’s greeted with two fingers brought to his lips.

“Open up, Toms.”

“But I’ve never done this—"

“It’s alright. I’ll be gentle and we’ll take our time. How’s that sound?”

“Okay..” Tommy proceeds to hesitantly open his mouth, Wilbur’s fingers entering.

“I need you to get them wet. Suck on them.”

Tommy complies, and not so soon after, his mouth is without the two digits.

He can feel it when his boxers are being slipped past, when a finger rubs at his rim.

Wilbur knows what he’s doing, nonetheless, and keeps his eyes on Tommy’s expression. He looks for discomfort when he starts to press at the inside of the younger male, slowly loosening the rim with every press of his fingertip.

“That feels weird.”

“I know, it’ll feel good, just give me some time. I wanna be gentle with you.”

“You don’t have to be gentle with me y’know!”

“Yeah? You don’t want me to be?”

“Not later.. when we..”

Wilbur smiles at Tommy’s hesitancy, at the honesty.

“Okay.. Relax for me.”

He proceeds with slowly pushing his finger inside of the younger, feels the slight pulsing around it.

“Relax. Relax, Tommy.” He speaks with a soft tone.

“I’m trying. It’s not comfortable—”

“Okay. Just focus on me, I’ll help you relax.”

He uses his free hand to rub Tommy’s back and rests his forehead against the younger’s. He can feel how tightly the teenager’s wound up beneath his touch, loosening up the muscles there with gentle ministrations. This must’ve been a bit much, huh?

He can tell when Tommy’s fully caught up in him, when his breath goes steady and the pulsing around his finger lessens. He slowly begins sliding his finger out, only to slide it back in. Wilbur presses his lips firmly against the other’s, adores the effort put in to kiss back.

He begins to get a little rough after a few more thrusts, when he thinks that his finger’s been accustomed to. He does a particularly rough thrust that has Tommy letting out a moan. And whether it’s from shock or not, Tommy’s face goes red and he tries not to moan again.

Wilbur notices his sudden shyness; he hates that Wilbur’s so observant. Hates and loves it, really.

He hates it when he gets teased a little for it and loves it when it takes a different turn.

“I wanna hear you, y’know. I wanna hear you moan for me.”

Yeah, that different turn.

Tommy whines at Wilbur’s words, finds himself moving back a bit on the older man’s fingers. It seems appeasing, if anything, and he feels kind of good.

He tangles his fingers in Wilbur’s locks when another finger tries to fit in his entrance. Relaxing isn’t as difficult with the hand still on his back, but it still takes some getting used to before Wilbur’s thrusting both fingers inside him.

“Oh, Wil..” He moans delightedly.

He hears the way Wilbur groans at the sound. He knows his voice is doing something to the older man. He knows his voice is doing something especially when receiving another hard thrust.

A moan leaves him again, pulling a tad on a handful of curls in the process.

“I’m going to..” Tommy starts saying, fingers stopping all too abruptly inside him.

He tries to fuck back onto Wilbur’s fingers, but is stopped by the subtle hold on his hip. He looks at the older only to see a sly smirk and lustful gaze, mischief so obviously lingering.

“Tommy, we’ve got to get something straight.”

And damn, Wilbur’s voice is just above a whisper.

“The only way you’re getting off is on my cock, yeah?”

His toes curl at what he’s been told, because even with his hand tangled in Wil’s hair, the taller male looks so intimidating and oddly perfect.

“Okay.” He says a little too quickly with flushed cheeks, a little impatient.

“That’s my Tommy..”

Wilbur says the words so softly and yet so sensually. It’s encouraging and it makes him feel a certain way.

Those long, slim fingers curl inside him.

Tommy’s moan comes out high pitched and loud. Something tells him Wilbur’s playing it safe when he proceeds to slows his fingers as he continues his thrusts, stretching him with precise movements.

He lets free of Wilbur’s hair, hands meeting at Wil’s upper back.

It’s good, _so_ good when a third finger sinks in, wishes it weren’t so appeasing.

How many times has this been done that it feels like Wilbur knows every part of his body? God, he’s not sure if he wants to know, wants this to be special.

And it is. It’s special when he gets to see a look of concentration on Wilbur’s face, messy hair nearly covering dark eyes.

“I want it..”

Wilbur pipes up, “Want what?”

“Want you, Wil..”

“I need you to use your manners.”

Tommy gives in almost automatically, “Please?”

It’s so foreign on Tommy’s tongue, not used to saying please but oh, so desperate.

Wilbur slides his fingers out slowly, then feels around, slaps him on the ass. Tommy shouldn’t like it as much as he does. Then those hands are entirely off him.

“Get up for me.”

Tommy’s scared to stand, worried that his legs may be too weak or wobbly. He takes his chances.

Wilbur watches as Tommy stands up from his lap, hands still on his back.

He gets up, following after Tommy, sets both hands right on the younger’s ass. The noise of surprise he gets in response isn’t shocking, nor is the blush he knows is on Tom’s face. He touches along the waistline of Tommy’s boxers, kisses the teenager’s neck and jaw.

“You alright with me stripping you?”

Tommy lets out a relieved sigh, “God, yes.”

Wilbur simply chuckles, starts lowering the male’s boxers. He couldn’t get enough of Tommy, hated to admit it, wanted this to happen eventually. When the boxers had been thrown somewhere, he truly couldn’t stop himself from looking. When taking the younger’s shirt off, that also seemed to be the case. Couldn’t stop himself from looking.

From looking or from feeling, really.

He cupped Tommy’s ass, squeezed the flesh in his hand, a whine leaving the male.

“You’re gorgeous, Toms.”

Another whine.

“You’re still sure you want this, right?”

“You worry too much, Wil.”

“Can’t help it, I don’t want you to regret this.”

“I won’t. I love you, William.”

He swallows his saliva at the use of his actual name.

“I love you too, Thomas. So much.”

“You’re such a sap.”

“I know.”

Tommy’s hands move away from him when he goes to take off his shirt. Wilbur is almost certain there isn’t going to be a complaint this time as he lifts the cloth over his head and throws it. He notices a hesitancy from the other male.

He presses two kisses at the corners of Tommy’s lips reassuringly.

“It’s alright, Tommy.” He says softly, “You can touch.”

That seems to be the thing Tommy was hoping to hear judging by the way hands go directly to his toned stomach, feeling their way all the way up to his shoulders. He doesn’t mind the attention.

Wilbur can’t stop himself from kissing Tommy, notices it when the younger male moves to stand up on his tippy toes. He feels his heart flutter at the male trying to reach his height. Tommy truly is someone to adore.

“How do you want me?” Tommy subtly asks, sounding nervous.

“How would you like to have your first time? You could ride me, or—”

Tommy interrupts him with anxious approval.

Wilbur moves his hands to the waistband of his sweatpants, teasing as he slowly lowers them. After they’re taken off, he sees the look on Tommy’s face when he goes to lower his boxers.

“That’s a bit big, innit?”

“Are you worried about me not fitting?”

“Uh…”

“I’ll make it fit, yeah? You wanted me to be rough.” Wil says lowly.

He keeps his eyes on Tommy when speaking, he can practically feel the excitement and the anticipation.

“Wil, when you talk like that…”

“Hm?”

He proceeds in taking off his boxers, discarding of the fabric. Tommy just whines, and that’s _almost_ enough of a response for him.

“Use your words, Toms.”

“Well, when you talk like that.. I want you to fuck me more, is all.”

Wilbur has never been more aroused in his life, and he’s sure of it. He smiles delightedly at Tommy, lifts the younger’s chin up with one hand.

“Why don’t we get to the part where you’re sitting on my cock, then?”

“Yes _please_.”

“Do you want to face me or would you rather not?”

“I wanna face you, why wouldn’t I?”

“Everyone has their preferences. I’m glad you chose what you did, though. I wanted to face you as well.”

Wilbur sees the undeniable blush on Tommy’s face, even when his hands grip the male’s hips. He brings Tommy along as he sits down on his bed. “You ready?”

“Mhm, just.. be gentle at first. You know I haven’t done this before.”

“At first, gotcha. Just tell me when it’s too much. Never be afraid to tell me when you’re uncomfortable or in pain.”

“Okay, I’ll tell you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

He guides Tommy down onto his erection, kisses his shoulders and collarbones and looks him in the eyes ever so often.

He’s patient despite the tightness around his cock, waits for the younger male to adjust. Wilbur truly just wants for Tommy to feel good, to relax, and they stop a few times before it’s bearable for the first timer.

He thrusts up into the younger male, nice n’ slow for a bit. Within a mediocre amount of time, he knows Tommy’s getting really comfortable. He knows it when small moans start filling the room, accompanying the sound of skin against skin.

“You’re doing fantastic, Tommy.”

“I—I want it harder, Wilby..”

Wilby? It feels so domestic, the way it’s said, so lovely.

“Alright, try to meet my thrusts, okay?”

He fucks harder up into Tommy, met with the male beginning to bounce on his cock. He could only describe it as perfection, hears those moans grow louder and feels the younger’s nails dig into his skin. He’s knowledgeable of the crescent marks that’ll be left behind yet is appeased.

He’ll have one way of knowing this wasn’t all just a dream, after all.

Tommy’s moans have a slightly high-pitched tinge to them when he thrusts into a certain spot. He lets out a moan of his own, watching as the younger boy desperately tries to meet his thrusts into the spot.

“What.. is that you keep hitting?” Tommy sounds breathless.

“Your prostate. Feels good, hm? It’s kind of like..” Wilbur grunts as he thrusts again, “A g-spot for men.”

“Uh-huh.. ‘M getting close..”

“I think you can last longer if I stop thrusting there..”

“But it’s— _God, Wil_ — It’s so good..”

Wilbur’s still fucking relentlessly up into Tommy, punching moans out of the younger.

“I just want to make your first time as good as possible.”

“You can make it better than this?”

Wilbur giggles, “Yeah, if you wanna last longer.”

“Okay.. Yeah, I wanna..”

Wilbur changes the direction of his thrusts, slows them just a bit so Tommy can recover from his near climax. It’s only about a minute before he’s back to his aggressive thrusting, and he has to admit he’s impressed. Tommy’s lasted a while. Much longer than he expected.

He steals mind-numbing kisses from Tommy, explores his mouth with an experienced tongue. Tommy’s mouth tastes like this morning, and he isn’t complaining. He wouldn’t complain, ever, not when the younger’s rotating his hips perfectly and moving up and down on him.

He takes a moment to break from the kiss and to indulge in Tommy’s entirety, the male’s scent.. brown sugar and sandalwood and everything he loves. It’s all clouded with his own scent. That and the smell of sex whilst Tommy lets out breathless moans due to their combined effort.

He finds Tommy gorgeous like this, fucked out of his mind, but he also finds him gorgeous when they’re just having fun. He finds Tommy gorgeous when he’s just as breathless from yelling over the MC Championships, and he loves him with all his heart.

“More..”

Wilbur notes the neediness in Tommy’s movements and begins to thrust toward his prostate again. That gets the younger loud, moaning. Nails rake along his upper back, likely to leave scratch marks in their wake.

He could take in the blissful expression on Toms’ face forever.

Wil thrusts as roughly as his position allows, repeatedly slamming into that place, all with the intent to please and satisfy.

“I’m gonna cum..”

Tommy’s breath hitches in the midst of speaking, a familiar heat pooling in his lower abdomen. Wilbur appears to be chasing after his own climax judging by the uneven thrusts. Damn, does it feel good to be bringing such pleasure to the younger.

A sharp pain meets the flesh of his back, and he thinks Tommy must be really damn close if he was being clang onto like a lifeline.

He notices how Tommy’s voice shakes with every thrust, proceeds in kissing along the side of the male’s throat. That just gives him more of a reaction if Toms’ sensitivity is anything to go by.

Tommy had been so responsive to his body and touch.

Then the younger is climaxing, tightening around his cock delectably. He fucks the male through orgasm, moaning low in his throat from the feeling. Tommy’s still bouncing on him, although a bit lazily.

Wilbur flips them onto the bed subtly, fucks into the younger with the ability to freely do so compared to before. He still has both of his hands on Tommy’s hips. He’s fucking so, so harshly into him.

Tommy cries out from the overstimulation but doesn’t tell him to stop.

In fact, Tommy’s legs are spread widely. Still spread widely when Wilbur releases.

He fills the male up with a genuine, low moan.

Wilbur’s sweating from the intensity, partially smelling of the other male. Hell, he’s got Tommy’s load on his stomach.

“Shit, Toms..” His hair’s messy, and Tommy’s laid out before him.

“That was really good..” Tommy says, panting.

Wilbur lets out a chuckle, kissing Tommy on the forehead before slowly pulling out and getting a cloth to clean them both off. He gets the younger a pill to relieve the pain and some water not too soon after, then getting beneath the covers with the other.

He knows Tommy has to leave later in the day, so he spends a majority of the time they have left together lying in bed with him and kissing him like he may not be able to again. He knows he’ll get a text the next day, one telling him to get out of bed and stream like he’d scheduled to.

Nothing should be awkward between them the next time they jump on the SMP or the next time they go on the Rust server. When Tommy has to go, he confronts him on their walk to meeting up with.. you guessed it, Tommy’s father.

“I think we should keep it out of the public eye, us being together.”

“How come, Wil?”

“Just for a while, people wouldn’t.. really approve, I guess.”

“Till.. when though?”

“Till we’re both ready. You’re in college after all, yeah?”

“Yeah..”

“Then things are stressful as is, and at the end of the day I think a lot of people would just see us a certain way right now.”

“As what?”

“A sixteen year old boy and a twenty-four year old man.”

“Oh..” Tommy looks heartbroken.

“Hey, it’s okay. We’ll still have our own thing, we’ll be together.”

He likes it when Tommy brightens up at that. Tommy’s father is in the far distance.

“Wil, can I have one more kiss?”

“Of course.”

Wilbur moves to connect their lips, and it’s probably the softest and sweetest kiss he’s ever experienced when their lips meet. It’s got no sexual intent, it’s just warm and comforting. He pulls away after a few seconds and they continue their walk, Tommy much happier.

It only takes a few minutes before they’re walking up to Tommy’s father, having sparked up a decent conversation in the meantime.

“Mr. Simons.” He addresses Tommy’s father, shaking his hand.

They talk for a bit before Tommy’s off on his way, Wilbur telling the younger to text him when home. One thing’s for sure when Tommy and Wilbur are on the way to their own homes, about to be two hours away from one another.

They’re both thinking the same thing, thinking of that morning.

And what's running through their individual minds?

_I’m going back to 5:05._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic! I usually don't write like this or about this ship, but I decided to try a new writing style and a new pairing. I figured this should be more than just sexual content, I wanted to show the healthy relationship aspect and the care that Wil displayed alongside what you were most likely here for. Much love! 🖤


End file.
